Flowers Will Bite
by Cuvea
Summary: Luna and Harry, sitting in a tree...  What are they doing up there?


Just a little oneshot I decided to write, with a little push from UnpredictableDisaster!

This is what came out of it..

Hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>"<em>Luna and Harry sitting in a tree.."<br>"K-i-s-s-i-n-g…"_

"Would you mind?" Harry turned around to shut up the people who were sitting behind him. They had been blabbing on and on about him and Luna sitting in a tree, for the last thirty minutes or something of that sort. At least it felt that long. Harry couldn't concentrate on his work.

He was shut up when he saw who it was. Luna herself.  
>"I'm sorry Harry.. Am I disturbing you?" she asked and looked up from her Quibbler magazine. He cleared his throat and searched his brain for something to say.<br>"Uhm.."

Luna smiled at him with her usual elated expression. She looked like she hadn't quite understood that the person she had been serenading was sitting right in front of her. Or that said person had heard her singing.  
>"No it's fine Luna," He smiled friendly at her and gathered his things and decided to go work somewhere else, where it was a little quieter.<br>As he was walking, Harry wondered to himself what could have brought the whole "Luna and Harry" thing on. He had never insinuated that he liked her, in that way. Had he?

Well of course, he had taken her to Slughorn's party thing that time..  
>And it wasn't like he didn't like her! She was very.. pretty in her own way. And fun. And brave.. and one of his best friends.<p>

"Harry!"

Harry was torn away from his thoughts abruptly. He turned towards the voice, and saw Luna, standing at the end of the corridor waving something in her hand. She started walking towards him when she had gotten his attention. She still waved the thing in front of him as she stood just a few feet away.

"You forgot your quill, silly," she tilted her head and smiled, still waving his quill in front of his face. It was tickling his nose.  
>"Th-thanks, Luna," Harry said and took the quill.<br>She giggled and tiptoed away looking back over her shoulder at him as she got further and further away. Then she started whistling and skipping. Harry kept looking at her, right until she was out of his sight. He could still hear her whistling though.. the melody sounded something like _".. Luna and Harry sitting in a tree.."  
><em>Harry shook his head. That was just Luna being Luna. Her happy, friendly self. It was quite nice of her to bring him his quill. Even though, of course, he had quite a few quills and missing one wouldn't be that bad. But she couldn't know that..  
>He walked on, still pondering over Luna's newfound interest in him and her. Kissing. In a tree..<p>

He got to the painting of the fat lady and said the password.  
>"No you daft boy. The password's been changed." The fat lady refused to let him in. But he hadn't heard that they were to change the password?<br>"But I don't know the new one!" he said. "Come one, you know I'm a Gryffindor," he tried. The fat lady looked insulted.  
>"Excuse me, Mr. Potter! Just because you're The Boy Who Lived, I am not going to let you in without a password!" she huffed and looked away with her arms crossed.<br>Harry sighed. He would just have to wait until someone came and told him the password.

"Harry?"  
>He froze. He knew that voice.<br>He turned around and, to his surprise, saw Ginny.  
>"Ginny! I'm so glad you came. You have to tell me the password," he said and smiled at her. She didn't flinch. She glared at him and crossed her arms, like the fat lady.<br>"I'm still mad at you." She said and turned around to leave.  
>"But Ginny!" he pleaded. "You have to tell me, I can't get in,"<br>She turned around, her red hair twirling around her like a phoenixes feathers. Her eyes were just as glowing as her hair, and Harry stood back, clearing his throat.  
>"I don't <em>have<em> to tell _you_ anything!" she said and ran off in a whirlwind of red and black.

Harry sighed and sat down, defeated. The fat lady laughed at him and he couldn't get inside his own common room. Where was Hermione when he needed her?

"Harry."  
>Harry didn't even turn to look who had showed up this time.<br>"Harry?"  
>That voice he definitely recognized!<p>

He turned around as the person said his name a third time, and saw who he had expected to see; Luna.  
>She was smiling at him, and she had a strange looking flower in her hands.<br>"Why are you sitting out here?" she asked and sat down beside him on the floor.  
>"New password," he said.<br>"Oh. And you don't know it?" she asked.  
>Why in the world would he be sitting outside the common room, if he knew the password?<br>"No I don't," he answered and looked at the flower. He thought it had just eyed him..  
>Luna saw him looking at it, and handed it to him.<br>"For you. It's a new breed my father has grown. They are very friendly if you take good care of them." She said. Harry didn't take it at first. But she persisted, so he had to take it.  
>"Thanks Luna.."<br>"You're welcome Harry!"

"So, you want the password?" Luna said after a while. Harry looked up. _She_ couldn't know the password, could she? She wasn't even a Gryffindor. But, come to think of it, Luna was a bit of a mystery sometimes.

"What? You know the password?" Harry asked surprised.  
>She nodded, giggling.<br>"But Luna, what is it then?" he asked and stood up. She stood up too and crossed her arms. Oh no.

"What do I get in return?" she giggled.  
>"Uhm.." What could she want that he could give her?<br>.. Harry suddenly heard a certain song about a tree in his head.  
>Luna was just smiling at him, humming a song, tilting her head from side to side.<p>

"Ouch!" Harry dropped the flower Luna had given him. "It bit me!"  
>"Oh no.." Luna picked up the flower. "You squeezed him too hard.."<p>

There was silence for a while.  
>"You what this means do you not, Harry?" Luna asked.<br>He shook his head.  
>"No, what does it.."<br>Before Harry could finish his sentence, Luna had dropped the flower and jumped into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck, closing his surprised mouth with her own lips.

Time seemed to stand still. They only became aware of their surroundings when the fat lady coughed loudly. Luna let go of Harry and whispered something in his ear.  
>Then she stooped down and picked up the flower, before she skipped away, singing a song at the top of her lungs.<p>

Harry gathered himself, and his things.

"Chestnut."

The fat lady swung open and Harry could step inside the common room.


End file.
